


domesticity

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: He looks at Kyungsoo, smug, and says, “Don’t get a boner.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	domesticity

Kyungsoo usually wakes up earlier than both of his boyfriends, only because he’s the only one who works the coffee machine without making too much noise.

He wakes up in his usual place: spooning either Baekhyun or Junmyeon, arm around their waist, and both of them cuddled up impossibly close on the other side. Today it’s Baekhyun, and Junmyeon’s head is resting on his chest, their legs tangled; Baekhyun’s nose is buried in Junmyeon’s hair. It always makes him wonder if they wake up drenched in sweat, but they say they don’t. Whatever, he thinks. As long as he doesn’t wake up drenched in sweat, he’s fine.

“Soo,” comes Baekhyun’s raspy voice when he moves away. “The blanket.”

He looks down and realizes he’s taken the blanket with him. He hums absently and tucks both of them back, watches both of them snuggle closer. They’re so cute, Kyungsoo yearns to go cuddle back with them. But the coffee needs to be done, if they want to function properly this Friday.

Moving to the kitchen with his eyes closed, Kyungsoo stumbles only twice on his way, and noiselessly starts the machine. He needs to wait for the timer to go off, so he can switch it off and go back to bed — or the machine’s wire starts burning; they need to change their machine but it hasn’t been that long — and he takes a seat on the counter next to the machine.

The counter is cold, Kyungsoo feels it through his sweatpants, but he can’t bring himself to care. He leans his back against the cold tiles, tilting his head back, and he closes his eyes. It’s easy to doze in the kitchen, with the coffee machine’s light murmurs, the coolness in the air is blocked by his sweatpants and t-shirt. It’s not as good as cuddling with his boyfriends, but who cares? He’s getting sleep, that’s all matters at this point.

It couldn’t be more than two minutes, when he hears footsteps coming closer. He forces his eyelids open, and finds Junmyeon coming into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers; his bed head is endearing to Kyungsoo even if he’s more asleep than awake, and when Junmyeon comes closer, he can see the pink area of his cheek because his head was on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Good morning,” he mutters. Junmyeon doesn’t respond, and stands between Kyungsoo’s legs instead, bringing his boyfriend closer. He bundles up Kyungsoo in his arms, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s neck, and hums.

“Come to bed,” Junmyeon whispers after a beat.

Junmyeon’s breath tickles against his neck, but it’s comfortable. Kyungsoo melts against the elder, molding himself to be more comfortable in the embrace, and brings his legs around Junmyeon’s waist. He locks his ankles together and sighs. “After the machine’s done.”

“It takes fifteen minutes,”

“Fifteen minutes  _ before _ it begins burning,” Kyungsoo corrects. He caresses Junmyeon’s back absently, and leans his cheek against his boyfriend’s hair.

“The bed is more comfortable,” Junmyeon says with a little whine. “We miss you.”

He  _ is _ considering going to bed, if he’s being honest. Junmyeon’s warm, naked body against his clothed one makes a great argument, but the thought of burning their kitchen down keeps him seated. A moment of silence consumes them and Kyungsoo almost nods off again, with Junmyeon’s body keeping him warm, and Junmyeon’s strong arms around his body; but his boyfriend decides to move back suddenly and pull him closer to the edge of the counter.

Kyungsoo squeaks in surprise, and now he’s fully awake. “What the fuck, hyung?”

“I’ll carry you there,” Junmyeon shrugs, and with one smooth motion, Kyungsoo is off the counter and being supported by his boyfriend; his one arm goes under Kyungsoo’s butt and the other grips his midsection tightly. Kyungsoo’s stomach flips pleasantly, all the blood in his body rushing southwards. “The coffee will be okay.”

There are a lot of reasons to struggle in Junmyeon’s arms and get down, go back to the kitchen to make sure nothing bad happens, but Kyungsoo just wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and readjusts his weight so it’s easier to carry him. He hears Junmyeon chuckle softly, but he ignores it for the sake of willing his body to not pop a boner. He needs sleep and he’s not really in the mood for sex.

When they enter the bedroom, he hears Baekhyun huff out a laugh. “That’s hot.”

“Don’t get a boner,” Kyungsoo says as he’s gently set down on the bed. It’s hard not to, though, with Junmyeon being such a gentleman and hot, and with Baekhyun’s sneaky hands reaching under his t-shirt and petting his stomach. “I’m not in the mood, Baekhyun.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Baekhyun replies. His hands stop for a minute, and Kyungsoo snuggles under the sheets, with Junmyeon spooning him, and Baekhyun in front of him, stroking his stomach once again. “I just like touching your tummy.”

Now that he’s mentioned it, Junmyeon’s hand joins the petting too. Kyungsoo gets his stomach petted like he’s a cat, and he grabs one of their wrists in each of his hands to stop them. “Only I get to touch my stomach.”

“Aw,” He can hear Junmyeon’s pout in his words. “But I like petting your tummy~”

“Me too~” Baekhyun snuggles closer, and places his free hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Can I keep it there at least?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, and the hands are gone instantly. He feels slightly bad for denying them, if it were any other situation he would’ve let them continue, but he’s trying not to get a boner and it’s harder with his boyfriends’ hands in his mind.

Falling asleep is easier with a comfortable bed and two clingy boyfriends on either side. He gets more sleep than he has gotten throughout the whole night during the quick nap, and wakes up to switch the coffee machine off. Baekhyun and Junmyeon get up with him, and they shuffle to the kitchen sleepily. Kyungsoo has two pairs of arms on him, clinging onto him as he switches the machine off and inhales the smell of fresh coffee deeply.

“Move,” he mutters, nudging Junmyeon’s arms. “I need to get our mugs, hyung.”

Junmyeon moves instead. He passes Kyungsoo two mugs from the shelf, one from the drying rack, and passes him milk and sugar. When he returns, he goes behind Baekhyun and they cling onto each other while Kyungsoo prepares three mugs of coffee.

Both of them are waiting on the table. Baekhyun is sitting on the chair, with Junmyeon on his lap, resting his cheek on the elder’s back, and they’re leaning against each other, but it’s only Baekhyun who is dozing again.

He sets two mugs on the table in front of them, gently cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, and mutters as he begins massaging Baekhyun’s scalp, “Coffee’s ready.”

His other hand is holding the mug of coffee, but Junmyeon leans his head on Kyungsoo’s chest, and Kyungsoo has no choice but to put the mug down. He uses his now free hand to pet Junmyeon similarly, and both of his boyfriends let out a happy sigh together.

“The coffee’s hot, you know,” he says when neither of them move. Junmyeon holds out his mug, as if to say he already has it, and Baekhyun shrugs indifferently. “I woke up early to make it and you won’t even drink it?”

“We will,” Baekhyun says, voice small and sleepy. “It’s just hard to move with your hand in my hair.”

“Same,” Junmyeon adds.

“All right—” He removes his hands and Junmyeon is the first one to whine loudly. “ _ I _ want to drink my coffee.”

They have a lot of complaints, obviously, but Junmyeon gets off Baekhyun’s lap anyway, and they both cradle their mugs. They’re frowning slightly, Kyungsoo feels bad enough that he brings his chair between them, and lets Baekhyun put both his legs over his thigh and Junmyeon lean his head against his shoulder. The angle is a little awkward, but he doesn’t mind. It’s nice; domestic.

What’s not so domestic is Junmyeon’s hand sneaking under his t-shirt when all of them are done with their coffees. Kyungsoo lets it be, he wouldn’t mind tummy rubs now, but the hand shoots  _ down _ and Kyungsoo is gripping onto Baekhyun’s arm for support.

“Ha,” Baekhyun grins when he notices Junmyeon’s hands in Kyungsoo’s sweatpants. He looks at Kyungsoo, smug, and says, “Don’t get a boner.”

“Fuck you,” he says but all the spite in his tone is lost into a moan. Junmyeon’s fingers are providing light touches, just enough teasing to make his cock harden rapidly. He curls towards Baekhyun, finds comfort and braces himself with his head buried against Baekhyun’s neck.  _ “Hyung.” _

Junmyeon laughs softly, “That’s the plan.”

Baekhyun’s laughter is mean somehow, but he touches Kyungsoo’s lightly, lets the younger move and lean against him as Junmyeon gets him hard in his sweatpants. Kyungsoo is grateful that Baekhyun’s hands don’t join under the waistband, he’d be a wreck in seconds and that doesn’t sit right with his ego.

“You want to do it here, Soo?” Baekhyun mutters in his ears, teasing. “Is that why you aren’t demanding to go to bed?”

And it’s not fair because Junmyeon’s hand is stroking his cock now, he’s far too turned on to think of a response properly; Baekhyun knows that.

He whines into Baekhyun’s shoulder instead, and gets fond laughter in response. Junmyeon’s hand finally comes out of his sweatpants, and Baekhyun presses a hot kiss on his neck, muttering, “Here it is.”

“I hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: no idea what this is, i just felt like writing it and kaz and z encouraged me to so oh well!! please let me know if you liked it!!!


End file.
